Dragon Knights: New Enemy Or Old Friend?
by pikaree1
Summary: The battle with Nadil is over, but a potential new threat has appeared. However, Rath feels that this ninja in red is not an enemy. While figuring out his hidden memories, will he figure out the ninja mystery? No prior knowledge of DK needed. To learn more, look it up on Wikipedia or read DK on a website called mangahere. It ends with a com. COMPLETE! YEAH!
1. Prologue

**Petal (Me): Welcome to my first ever fanfiction!**

**Copper (Little bro who is currently typing his own fanfiction): Old Enemy…Or New Friend?**

**Me: You got it backwards.**

**Serena (from Pokemon): *scream!***

**Me: Be sure to read Copper's fanfiction! Rath, do the disclaimer!**

**Rath: Okay! Pikaree1 doesn't own anything, not even this account! Because it's jointed!**

**Me &amp; Copper: We ****_wish_**** we had separate accounts…**

**Rath: And they don't own Dragon Knights or Pokemon!**

**Dragon Knights: New Enemy…Or Old Friend?**

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry about this, Rath."

"Sorry for what?" asked a child version of Rath.

"For this." Before the young dragon could react, he was out cold, and tendrils of magic were sifting through his brain, hiding certain memories.

The girl looked at the sleeping form with tears in her eyes. "I hope Lord Lykouleon is right about this. I hope Rune will look after him. I hope I can return," she whispered. Then she stopped and thought for a moment. "Hey, I wonder why I'm acting like I'm never gonna see 'im again. Whatever. Goodbye, Rath. I'll come back someday!"

**Rath: That was short…**

**Me: It was the prologue! Live with it! Next chapter: A Quest's Beginning.**

**Rath: Do you have some strange obsession with quests?**

**Me: Is this about me reading Deltora Quest despite the fact that it's for second-graders and I'm a seventh-****soon-to-be-eighth grader?**

**Cesia: I think so.**

**Me: Meh. It's still awesome.**

**Veeva (My Eevee) &amp; Pichi (My Pichu): Pwease weview! (Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 1: A Quest's Beginning

**Me: Welcome back! Time for chappie two!**

**Copper: Chappie two? Don't you mean chappie one?**

**Me: Yeah! Chappie one! Rune, do the disclaimer!**

**Rune: Why me?**

**Me: Because I happen to know Lim Kaana's phone number.**

**Rune: (facepalming) Why me…? Fine, pikaree1 owns nothing, not even this account because it's jointed. I can't see why they don't have separate accounts…**

**Me &amp; Copper: Too much trouble.**

**Me: Let's begin!**

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Dragon Knights: New Enemy…Or Old Friend?**

**Chapter 1: A Quest's Beginning**

Dragon Lord Rath massaged his temple and sighed. The Dragon Fighters had once again complained about the mysterious ninja who was defeating all the baddies, saying that this ninja might be training so it could attack the castle. If this didn't stop soon, he'd have to look into it himself.

There came a knock on the door. "Come in…Rune," groaned Rath.

The blonde elf opened the door and stepped in. "How did you know it was me?"

"We've got a bond, don't we? You, me, and Thatz," Rath answered with a smile.

Rune responded with the same facial expression. No one except no one could resist the smile of the new Dragon Lord, not even short-tempered Rune, although it was to be expected that one would melt at the happy smile of one who was like a sibling. "The Dragon Fighters are complaining again," he said. "Thatz thinks we should solve the problem, and fast."

"He's not the only one," a voice spoke up.

The two men turned around. "Cesia!"

Said Dragon Queen looked annoyed. "Do you know how often Bierrez is coming to me with complaints about this ninja in red?" she fumed. "If it weren't for the maids' constant bothering him, I'd be a goner."

Rath and Rune sweatdropped. "Don't worry, we'll assign one of the best female Dragon Fighters and a couple of maids to be your bodyguards while we're gone, or maybe Gil…wait, he'll be in charge of foreign affairs while we're gone, so…Tetheus? Nah, he'll be acting as regent…and Ruwalk will be taking care of Rune's job…so yeah! I'll get Thatz and we can leave in maybe 10 minutes!" Rath called over his shoulder as he ran through the door to alert the Earth Dragon Knight.

A female voice called, "Ruuune!"

"It's Lim Kaana! Hide me!" he squeaked.

Cesia sweatdropped. Perhaps it would be better if they left. All three boys needed a vacation.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Me: Finito!**

**Rune: Is…is Lim Kaana gone?**

**Tintlet: Relax, Rune, Petal got rid of her.**

**Rune: Tintlet saw me cowering in fear?! How embarrassing…!**

**Sylvi (Sylveon) &amp; Flare (Flareon): Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Red-Haired Stranger

**Me: Welcome back for chappie 3! A Pokemon character will be making an appearance as well as my OC that has the same name as me! ...Well, my pen name, anyway. I look nothing like what I will describe here! Except I really am petite! Anyway, give a hand to Grasshead!**

**Drew: My name isn't Grasshead, you little…**

**Copper: Then we'll call you Cabbagehead!**

**(Me &amp; Copper high-five)**

**Me: Thatz! Do the disclaimer!**

**Thatz: pikaree1 owns nothing! Please don't sue them or I won't get my treasure!**

**Drew: I'm being ignored…**

* * *

It had been a week since the boys had left the Dragon Castle, and this is what they had learned so far:

· The ninja was female.

· The ninja's calling card was a rose.

· The ninja called herself the Blood Red Rose.

· The ninja's roses couldn't be found anywhere except where she left them.

Basic meaning: if you find the roses, you find the kunoichi (female ninja, fools, ya fools. Believe it! POKEMON IS MY FAVORITE ANIME, BUT NARUTO'S PRETTY GOOD, TOO! ^^)

Rath wandered through town, thinking hard. "If I was a special rose, where would I be?" he pondered.

"Maybe special garden," said a voice behind him.

He turned around.

It was a girl of around 13. She had flaming red hair that reached her ankles and a small side-ponytail, and her bangs were tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were green, and she was wearing a tunic of the same color. And she had white leggings and red boots. She was wearing a charm necklace and earrings that looked like folding fans.

He hadn't met her before, but she seemed familiar.

'Heh. You've grown, Rath. I'm proud of you. You've become a wonderful Dragon Lord,' she thought to herself,

She smiled serenely. "I'm Petal; it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you need help, traveler? Or a place to stay, perhaps? My family runs an inn."

Rath considered her offer. She was either a regular 13-year-old whose family ran an in or one of his crazy rabid fangirls.

"I'm neither crazy, rabid, nor a fangirl!" she said indignantly.

'It's as if she read my mind!' thought Rath.

"If you're wondering if I read your mind, I didn't. It was written all over your face. Besides, you're the Dragon Lord!"

"Oh."

"Oh yourself. Are you absolutely sure you don't want a room?"

"I want one," Rath replied quickly. "But can I have some rooms for my friends, too?"

She smiled. "Of course. I'll need your names for the registration sheet."

"I'm Rath Illuser. My friends' names are Rune Fiori and Thatz," he answered.

"No last name for the last one, eh? Oh yeah, he's that Dragon Officer that grew up on the streets. Poor guy…" said Petal. "By the way, here's the address of the inn. See ya later."

Rath left to find his comrades.

One hour later

Petal opened the door before they could knock. "Welcome. Before I give you your room keys, could you sit down over there?" She motioned to some chairs behind her. After settling down into one herself, she began a Q&amp;A session. It went something like this:

Petal: You're looking for something, no?

Thatz: How'd you-

Petal: Everyone these days is- fame, fortune, lost valuables, car keys...

Rune: Could you help us?

Petal: I'll try. I have some knowledge of clairvoyant magic from a friend of mine, but I can't guarantee results.

Rune: We're looking for a ninja called the Blood Red Rose.

Petal: Can't help you. I've tried for a hundred different people and failed, but I do have something to tell you. According to my crystal ball, Lord Rath -may I just call you Rath? Thanks- old memories will resurface.

Rath: O…kay…?

Thatz: Your crystal ball holder looks like a dragon! (The dragon's wings are spread, and the ball is between them.)

Rune: Do you live here alone?

Petal: Nah. I live with my aunt and my 16-year-old cousin. Sometimes my little brother drops in.

At that moment, a green-haired, green-eyed boy walked in with a bundle of roses, interrupting the conversation. "You wanted these, Petal?"

She grinned. "What would I do without you, Grasshead? And as for my payment- May's favorite food is noodles." She gave him a thumbs up. "You can do it, man!"

"Stop calling me that," he mumbled.

All of a sudden, one of the employees came over to Drew and winked. "Heya, my name is-"

Petal bonked her on the head with a giant mallet. "What the doom dimension have I told you about flirting on the job? And with Drew no less! This is your second warning," she scolded, glowering.

Then she turned to Drew. "If you'll give the authoress a minute." A portal to the Pokemon world was opened via my super awesome author power, and he jumped through after doing the Drew-hair-flip-thingy, landing right outside May's favorite noodle shop.

The employee turned to Rath and opened her mouth, obviously ignoring her boss's niece's warning, but before the words were out of her mouth, she was shoved out the door.

"You're fired." Then Petal turned to Rath and co. "I told Aunt Delia that it was a bad idea to hire people," she said crossly.

The boys sweatdropped. 'Why'd she kick her out?'

Petal tossed her head. "She didn't even do any work! All she did was flirt with the lodgers!" she huffed. Then she cleared her throat. "Two noblewomen from different kingdoms are visiting," she announced. "We'll be having a feast in honor of their visit, so if you intend to have dinner, you'd better dress up. Be there at 6 o'clock. Bye." with those words of goodbye, she breezed out of the room, leaving the boys' room keys on the table for them.

**Me: No, I haven't made Grasshead/Cabbagehead my brother in this story. Also, I actually have all the chapters written; I just need to type and upload them.**

**Rune: If I may ask- how many chapters of torture have you planned for us?**

**Me: 17 in all. And it's not torture; it's my creative juices. C'mon, gimme credit, I wrote this story in a month!**

**Rath: DEMON!**

**Thatz: RATH! DON'T ATTACK MY MOUNTAIN ****OF FOOD ****THAT HAPPENS TO LOOK LIKE A DEMON!**

**Cesia: BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!**

**Rath &amp; Thatz: Yes ma'am…**

**Jolt (Jolteon) &amp; Vapor (Vaporeon): Please review or we'll drench and zap you in that order! Water conducts electricity!**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Me: Cesia, do the disclaimer.**

**Cesia: Right off the bat?**

**Me: I have writer's block with the disclaimer, okay?!**

**Cesia: You could warn the readers about Arona.**

**Me: Don't feel like it. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Cesia: Fine. Pikaree1 doesn't own Dragon Knights or Kilala Princess although they wish they owned Pokemon.**

The boys stepped out of their rooms, one glaring, one smirking, and one pondering about what the young fortune-teller meant by 'old memories will resurface'. Rath clutched his head as he got a migraine.

*Flashback mode*

_He was at the inn, and he watched a younger version of himself being led away by the shadowy figure of a girl. She took him demon hunting, got him clean with one magical snap of her fingers, told him fairy tales with a demonic twist, and wished him dreams of demons while he slept. Then he saw Lykouleon, Raseleane, Alfeegi, and Ruwalk enter the room. They stole quick glances at Little Rath and began to speak in hushed tones to the girl. The only words Rath was able to catch were 'nursemaid' and 'yes'._

*End flashback*

Rath blinked as he came back to reality (or shall we call it the present?).

Rath was wearing his Dragon Lord official clothing.

Thatz was wearing his clothing from the party in volume 26.

Rune (snicker) was wearing a gorgeous deep blue velvet gown with his hair in the Princess Melnini fashion from volume 1.

Rune was arguing with Thatz over why he had to wear a dress to which Thatz replied that Petal would make him wear one anyway since she didn't know his gender and would think he was a girl.

As if by magic, said girl joined them. Her hair was in its usual style, but it was threaded with emeralds that matched her eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a yellow sash, and when she lifted her skirts to curtsy, it was revealed that she was still wearing her boots.

She stared at Rune. "Look, Mr. Fiori, you look stunning, but the men's clothes are over there." She gestured to a rack holding various suits. "Get changed before coming to dinner.

Thatz looked disappointed while Rune looked relieved.

* * *

"Welcoming the Dragon Queen of Dragoon and Princess Arona from Floradiso!" The fanfare was enormous.

Petal rushed forward to meet her guests while Rath, Rune, and Thatz just stared. "Welcome to Ketch Lodgings. I'm the owner of this establishment's niece- she's feeling a bit ill- and I'd like t-"

She and Cesia froze, staring at each other.

"Cesia!" squealed Petal.

"Petal!" Cesia squealed back.

"Cesia?!" Guess which three that was.

Petal grinned. "I never thought you'd be Dragon Queen, Cesia. Finally realized Bi-whatever-the-rest-of-his-name-was is unworthy, eh? I must say, your tastes have improved." At this, she gestured to Rath.

Cesia looked embarrassed. "Bierrez. And yes, I realized it."

"You'd better take a seat next to your queen, Rath," Petal whispered. "I invited her here to see who your queen was- wouldn't want the lady ruling over my area of residence to be cruel or anything- but it appears I didn't have anything to worry about."

Here's the seating: Cesia, Rath, Arona, Petal, Rune, huge plate of food, Thatz, huge plate of food, various lodgers.

Arona flirted with Rath during the whole meal thinking Cesia was his sister.

Cesia shot Arona death glares for flirting with her husband.

Rath inched away from Arona.

Petal shot Arona death glares for flirting with her new friend who just happened to be married.

Rune shot Arona death glares for flirting with the married Dragon Lord.

Thatz pigged out and occasionally threw food at Arona who didn't notice.

Various lodgers stared at Arona because she was flirting with a married man and had food in her hair.

After the meal, Petal passed Rune a note that said 'I've had enough. I'm telling everyone about Rath and Cesia. With your permission, I'd also like to get rid of all those fangirls/boys staring at you all.'

He gave a slight nod.

"Attention, please!" she called, dinging her cup with her spoon. "I have some announcements I'd like to make! First off, I'd like to thank the royal Dragon Couple, Rath and Cesia Illuser, for coming here."

Rath's fangirls and Arona fainted.

"Second, I'd like to thank the White Dragon Officer, _Sir_ Rune Fiori, for coming, although it's a pity his lovely _wife_ Tintlet couldn't be here."

Half the bachelors in the room and Rune's fangirls fainted.

"As for the last announcement: I'd like to thank the Blue Dragon Officer, Sir Thatz, for coming. Still, it's a shame his wife, the castle's resident fortune-teller Delte, couldn't be here... Thanks for listening."

All of Thatz's fangirls fainted.

At that very moment, a savage demon entered the dining hall, and all Hades broke loose.

**Petal: Instead of Hades, I could've put Yveltal, but I decided against it.**

**Cesia: Why?**

**Petal: Because I don't think I'm ever gonna do a Percy Jackson fanfiction. And remember when I said 'doom dimension'? That was because I don't think I'll ever do a Bakugan fanfiction either.**

**Cesia: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Petal: Never mind…**

**Pearl (Espeon) &amp; Shadow (Umbreon): Please review or we'll ground our kids!**

**Sylvi, Vapor, Jolt, Flare, Glacia (Glaceon), &amp; Lily (Leafeon): SAVE US SOMEBODY PLEASE!**

**Petal: P.S: To all of you wondering, Arona looks like Sylphy of Floradiso from Kilala Princess.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Clue

**Petal: Welcome back! In this chapter, the ninja makes an appearance! Plus, she's accompanied by another ninja!**

**Copper: Yeah! The boy ninja is m-**

**Petal: (slapping hand over Copper's mouth) Ignore the little doofus! (laughs nervously)**

**Tintlet: How exciting!**

**Petal: I know! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Tintlet: pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights. They do, however, own this story and their OC Princess Arona.**

**Petal: You mean****_ I _****own Arona and this story.**

**Tintlet: Right!**

"Demon!" Rath shouted excitedly, drawing his sword.

Rune and Thatz evacuated everyone else while Cesia stood beside Rath, wind magic at ready.

However, before either of them got the chance to strike, the yokai got beaten and bruised by two seemingly invisible forces and then sliced to smithereens by a cutting wind and several copper shuriken (throwing stars).

Two ninja stood before the group. They wore stereotypical ninja gear: a mask, a scarf, a hood, a bodysuit, and gloves. The taller one wore red and was holding two ginormous fans with the designs of fire, forests, electricity, and light on one and the designs of water, ice, and darkness on the other. The shorter one was wearing a copper-colored uniform and was juggling his shuriken. The first murmured something to the second and they turned to leave.

"Wait!" called Rath. "Who are you two?!" Obviously, he was a little miffed that they took down the demon he had been planning to destroy.

"The Blood Red Rose-," began the first.

"-and the Copper Flash," finished the other.

She threw down a rose and he threw down one of his shuriken. "See ya!" Then they disappeared.

"We couldn't find Petal!" shouted Thatz. "Everyone's been evacuated but her!"

At that very moment, she ran over to them with a video camera. "Where's the Blood Red Rose?" she asked breathlessly. "I was hooping to get some footage of her, but...I guess I'm too late."

Cesia tapped her chin. "About your clairvoyant problem...we've got another lead for you to follow." She gestured to the shuriken and rose.

Petal examined the objects. "Where'd the shuriken come from?" she asked.

"There was another ninja with her," explained Rath. "He called himself the Copper Flash and left that like the Rose leaves flowers."

Petal nodded. "Worth a try." Concentrating hard, she used her powers to try and locate the owner of the shuriken. There was a powerful block spell on it- evidently, the owner didn't want to be found. She worked for half an hour with extra energy from an unknown force before collapsing with an exhausted sigh.

**Tintlet: That was one of your shorter chapters.**

**Petal: Yeah. The next one will be much longer. Bear with me, people! I can only be on my mom's laptop for so long, and I can only type so fast! Plus, I'm lazy.**

**Copper: MMMMMMPH!**

**Petal: No, I won't take off your gag.**

**Glacia &amp; Lily: Please review or we'll freeze you and suck out your energy using Giga Drain!**


	6. Chapter 5: Familiar

**Petal: In this chapter, Rath has two flashbacks!**

**Delte: Lord Rune has one, too.**

**Petal: Delte! Disclaimer!**

**Delte: Okay. Pikaree1-**

**Kitchel: PIKAREE1 DON'T OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS OR POKEMON OR KILALA PRINCESS! THEY OWN THEMSELVES, COPPER'S MADE UP POKEMON, THE PLOTS OF ALL THEIR STORIES, AND THEIR OC, PRINCESS ARONA!**

**Petal: Er…thanks…I guess…?**

Rath blinked as sunlight filtered through his window, and he noticed that Cesia, Rune, and Thatz were seated by his bed. "What happened?" he asked. "The last thing I remember is Petal trying to find the ninja."

Cesia glared at him. "You use up so much magical energy that you nearly die and you say, 'what happened'?! Your magic started leaking and headed straight towards Petal is what happened! Why'd that happen, anyway?! You've never been good at support magic!"

Rune frowned and said, "I think it was subconcious. It seemed very familiar to me, and he didn't look like he was thinking about what he was doing."

"Still," grumbled Cesia. "He had us so worried! Besides, this 'subconcious' has never happened before!"

Rath groaned at her ranting as he felt another migraine coming on.

*Flashback mode*

_Little Rath, around six years old, smiled up at the girl who was taking care of him. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked._

_She smiled back. "You wanted to find that demon that got away, right? I'm using tracking magic to find it."_

_ "__You're encouraging his bad habits," Rune said reproachfully._

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll make this educational. Rath, do you know how to use support magic? If you send your magical energy to me in a certain way, I'll be able to search for that demon longer."_

_ "__Okay!" he yelled excitedly. He focused hard on his magic and sent it in her direction. She used her own magic to guide the other energy toward herself as she continued to search for the demon._

_Rune sweatdropped. "That kid really will do anything for demons, even learn…"_

*End flashback*

"…and then you two just fainted! It's a miracle your both still alive with all the energy you used!"

Cesia's voice snapped him out of his reverie. Rath then noticed that Rune was clutching his head, his face contorted in pain. "Rune, did you just have a…"

"…flashback? Yeah. You?" answered the elf.

Rath nodded. "This must be what Petal meant about old memories resurfacing."

"What?" Cesia asked blankly.

The boys explained the conversation from when they arrived.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed by a crash. "Ack!"

"Vee! Vee vee eevee vee! (Ash! That's the third plate this week!)"

Cesia opened the door. "Hello?"

There was a black-haired, brown-eyed boy wrestling with a brown-furred creature. A golden creature looked on, sweatdropping. There were six trays of food placed a safe distance away, and on the floor was a broken plate.

The boy looked up. "Um…hi? Er, I'm Ash Ketchum, Petal's cousin. She sent me, Pikachu, and Veeva, her Eevee, to bring your breakfast…"

'She sent me here,' Veeva corrected him with a sign, never mind that it's paws aren't capable of writing. 'You and Pikachu just tagged along. Also,' she turned to Cesia, 'the Mistress wishes for you to come to the dining hall when you've finished your meal. Have a nice day.' Veeva scampered down to where her mistress was waiting while Ash and Pikachu bowed in apology.

Cesia sighed and turned to Thatz. "Breakfast is here, O Gluttonous One."

Thatz jumped up at the idea of food and scarfed down five trays of food containing strawberry pancakes, mint tea, lettuce-wrapped takoyaki, pudding, and a bowl of pomegranates and berries, leaving only one tray for his companions.

* * *

When Rath entered the dining hall, he was tackled by a brown ball of fluff. It vigorously licked his face until Petal detached it from him. "Not yet," she muttered to Veeva. "Not yet." Then her hand shot out and grabbed a yellow fuzz ball before it even reached Rath. She chuckled. "Pichi, don't tackle the guest. I've told you dozens of times: don't attack the lodgers."

The little yellow mouse-like... thing... shot her a questioning look to which she (whispered) responded, "The time has not yet come. Soon, but not now."

Then she turned to the group. "There's something very strange about this shuriken, try pulling it out."

Rath gripped it with both hands and tugged. Result- failure. The others tried, but it always ended up the same way.

"How does it stay in the ground like that?" wondered Rune.

"I went around town asking people about it," Petal answered. "Apparently, the shuriken just sticks in the ground and then dissolves in a few days." She shook her head. "It's unbelievable."

Rath was staring at Veeva and Pichi, his brow furrowed. He wasn't at all surprised when he got another migraine.

*Flashback mode*

_Little Rath laughed as he frolicked with two creatures that looked exactly like Pichi and Veeva. They were sending up sparks and dust clouds that he delightedly batted at with his sword._

_His nursemaid walked over to him and told him that they were Pokemon, and if you were kind to Pokemon, they would be kind to you. Then she sent the three of them off to hunt demons- she was going to distract Alfeegi. Those poor demons never stood a chance._

*End flashback*

Thatz waved a hand in front of Rath's face. "You okay, buddy? You were spacing out for a second there…"

Rath nodded shakily and said, "Y-yeah…I think so."

Petal and her Pokemon watched him intently. 'He's starting to remember…'

**Petal: That's the longest chapter so far, but the longest is gonna be chapter 15: The Truth: Part 2. You're gonna have to wait for that.**

**Kitchel: Couldn't you just upload the whole story?**

**Petal: Didn't you hear me before? I have all the chapters written, but I have limited computer time, and I can only type so fast. Readers, you shouldn't expect updates anytime soon. Spring break is coming to a close, and I have to take the Assessment of Skills and Knowledge for my state when school starts up again. Don't worry, though, I promised myself I wouldn't post any stories that I haven't finished writing, and I promise I'll have something up by July. Petal, out!**

**April 26, 2014**


	7. Chapter 6: Let's go

**4/28/14**

**Petal: KONNICHIWA, MINNA! ARE YA OVERFLOWING WITH GENKI?!**

**Tintlet: Petal, this isn't the Koukan Talk.**

**Petal: Sorry, I guess it's because I haven't played Pokemon White Version in a while. Come to think of it, I need to train my Pikachu on that game...**

**Tintlet: There, there.**

**Petal: Well anyway, welcoming back my little bro, Copper!**

**Copper: KONNICHIWA, MINNA! ARE YA OVERFLOWING WITH GENKI?!**

**Tintlet: It still isn't the Koukan Talk.**

**Copper: Tintlet! We need you to do it too!**

**Tintlet: Okay. Konnichiwa, minna! Are you overflowing with genki?**

**Copper: You obviously aren't.**

**Petal: Whatever. Tintlet, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Tintlet: Of course! Pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights, Kilala Princess, or Pokemon! Petal owns her OC from Floradiso (Arona), the story plot, and herself! Copper owns himself and his made-up Pokemon that will eventually appear in this story!**

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Petal rushed to answer it.

"Hello, and welcome to Ketch Lodgings," they heard her say. "Would you like a room? The women's rooms left are 4, 12, and 32."

"Yes. Room 4, please."

"Here's your room key, Miss...?"

"Tupet. My name is Tupet."

Rath and Cesia froze and turned to each other, shock etched on both their faces. Neither of them had expected to see the girl again after leaving her village, and neither of them noticed Arona approaching them.

Petal, however, did, and swiftly said, "My aunt Delia will tend to your needs. C'mon guys, let's go." With those parting words, she hurried out the door, the rest of the group right behind her. Rath tried to stay hidden in the group, but unfortunately, Tupet spotted him. However, Rath was out the door before she could call out to him. She and Arona, for obvious reasons, promptly got into an argument about everyone's favorite fire-dragon-knight-turned-light-dragon-lord.

* * *

"Thanks, Petal," panted Rath. "You really saved my hide."

She shrugged. "Hey, my pleasure. Quite honestly, that princess gets on my nerves."

"He actually wanted to thank you for saving him from Tupet," explained Cesia, and then she explained how they met her on their quest for the Wind Dragon.

Thatz asked curiously, "How do you know Cesia?"

Petal shrugged. "I know Cesia because I worked at that cafe for a few years, and she helped me further improve my fortune-telling. Anyway, here's the plan. My Pokemon and I will search the north end of town for information, Rath and Cesia will take the south end, and Thatz and Rune will check the west end. There're a lot of gangsters, or as they like to call themselves, 'gangstas', there, so be careful. We'll meet at noon at the pink cafe on the east side of town by the inn and discuss our findings. Ready?"

Everyone nodded and said as one, "LET'S DO IT, TEAM!"

**Petal: Done! After I upload this, Copper gets the computer (mom's on her laptop), so watch for the next chapter, anyone who's actually reading this! I just need to upload 10 more chapters before this story is done! Again, this is all written down, so the only things my creative juices have to think up are the author notes at the beginnings and ends of the chapters!**

**Tintlet: How wonderful!**

**Petal: And the ASK is actually next week, so I can type! Petal, out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Inquiry 1- Illuser Inquiry

**Petal: Hi hi! Today, the Illusers will be asking the townspeople about ninja!**

**Cesia &amp; Rath: How'd we get ourselves caught up in this mess?**

**Petal: By being unfortunate enough to have a copy of DK vol. 1 in my school's library. Disclaimer!**

**Rath &amp; Cesia: Fine. Pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights! They own themselves and the plots of the fanfiction they write!**

**Copper: And I own your soul! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Petal: Ignore the little weirdo. He ain't the Shadow Man, so he don't got your soul.**

7777777777777777777777777777777777

With the Illusers...

Cesia glared at yet another girl ogling Rath. It was only the first ten minutes, and she had already fended off at least a hundred Rath fangirls.

Rath glared at yet another man ogling Cesia. It was only the first ten minutes, and he had already fended off at least a hundred Cesia fanboys.

The royal couple turned to each other and, in unison, said, "Rath/Cesia, cna we please hurry up this inquiry or maybe ask the questions together?" Pause. "Okay."

"Excuse me," Rath said to one of his fangirls.

"Excuse me," Cesia said to one of her fanboys.

They gripped each other's hands as if for dear life- which might be true, considering they were facing fans. "Do you know anything about the Bloodred Rose or the Copper Flash?" they asked in unison.

"No," responded the fanboy, glaring at Rath. Then he winked at Cesia. "But if we work _together_ I'm sure we could find something. How about you come to my place for dinner and we talk about it?"

"No," responded the fangirl, glaring at Cesia. Then she winked at Rath. "But if we work _together_ I'm sure we could find something. How about you come to my place for dinner and we talk about it?"

Rath and Cesia gripped each other more tightly. "Of course, provided my wife/husband here is welcome, too."

"Husband?" repeated the fanboy.

"Wife?" repeated the fangirl.

Rath and Cesia held up their hands. "What did you think these rings are for? Decoration?"

Seeing the angry glints in the fans' eyes, they uttered a quick 'ja ne (goodbye)' and ran faster than an Arcanine after an energy drink or (sly smile) a ninja.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Petal: Yeah, I know it's short.**

**Copper: And lame!**

**Petal: *sigh* And lame. The one about the Dragon Officers is much funnier, trust me. There is also a mention of one of my favorite fanfictions which, unfortunately, is probably discontinued. To all Deltora Quest obsessors, I'll type your probable reaction: Doom isn't here, he's busy with the Resistance! The title is talking about doom, not Doom. I'll probably type the next chapter tomorrow- not that anyone's actually reading. Sniff. Bye!**

**Noctus (Noctowl): Review or I'll peck you! **

**4/29/14**


	9. Chapter 8: Inquiry 2- Offended Officer

**4/30/14**

**Petal: Thank you to all who actually bothered to read this. It means a lot to me to know that my work is actually being appreciated.**

**Thatz: What's up with you?**

**Rune: You usually aren't this sentimental.**

**Petal: I had a free period during reading while Mrs. D was grading the post-tests and spent it on thinking and reading. I don't know how they do it in other countries, but Arceus bless America!**

**Thatz: Where's the humor you usually put here?**

**Petal: You want humor? 'Kay 'kay, gimme a sec. COPPER! GET OVER HERE!**

**Copper: Why am I here?**

**Petal: 'Cause I'm having writer's block with the disclaimer again.**

**Copper: Writer's block? Isn't that what people use to protect themselves against writers? Like sunblock?**

**Petal: Thanks, that's enough. Now go back to your Legos. Thatz! Rune! Disclaimer!**

**Thatz &amp; Rune: pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights. It should be obvious by now. They don't own Kingdom Hearts either.**

**Thatz: They do, however, own their theory about me and Kitchel being related.**

8888888888888888888888888888888888

With the Dragon Officers...

Rune shuddered. "Thatz, can we speed things up a bit? These guys are giving me the creeps." Sweatdropping, he gestured to a group of high schoolers who looked like gangsters.

Thatz waved a hand dismissively. "They just think you're a girl. And as for speeding things up..."

He stood on their table at the small cafe. "HEY GUYS!" Thatz shouted at the top of his lungs. "RUNE OVER HERE IS MALE LIKE US! DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE BLOODRED ROSE OR THE COPPER FLASH?!"

A carnation pink head shot up. "THATZ?!"

"KITCHEL!"

The two thieves who had recently been identified as biological twins began chatting with each other about the pair of ninja while Rune wished he still had Water Dragon so he could blast away the creepy gangsters, but he soon had an excuse to blast them all the way to Castle Oblivion to deal with Marluxia, Axel, and Larxene (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories).

One of the burliest gangsters approached him, and he was quick to kick him away with a shrill cry of, "I'm a GUY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" The rest of the gang swarmed him for taking down one of their own. Will Rune survive?!

8888888Half an hour later8888888

Thatz and Kitchel surveyed the damage. All the thugs except one were unconcious on the floor, and that one was facing Rune's Rath- Thatz a good one, right?- okay, enough with the lame puns- wrath. There were five knocked over chairs, two knocked over tables, and three broken windows. The (former?) thieves wondered how Rune would take this.

Once the elf realized what he'd done, he paled. "Oh no..." he whispered. He repeatedly apologized to the co-mangagers who kept saying, "Don't worry, you got rid of the worst gang in town. It's the least we can do to overlook the damage."

Rune squinted at the men. "You two look fami- SWEET DUSIS, FAERIE ELDER?! NOHIRO?! ELDER, I THOUGHT YOU HAD A JOB IN THE UNFORTUNATE FINDING OF THE JEWELRY OF _DOOM_! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The Elder coughed. "Should I tell him, Nohiro?"

The man nodded.

"Well you see," the Elder began, "the authoress has pretty much stopped updating, so we took a little vacation and that Petal lass offered us a job in her fanfiction."

Rune sweatdropped. "This is getting weirder and weirder...I wish Tintlet was here...She somehow always manages to make everything seem less strange..."

Thatz and Kitchel finally took notice of the Elder. "Oi, who's the old geezer?"

Rune facepalmed.

888888888888888888888888888

**Petal: Chapter 8: Typed! I typed it! I typed it! Go me! Go me!**

**Rune: Couldn't you just type them all?**

**Petal: Uh, Rune? It's a little thing called 'parents'.**

**Thatz: And school. Seventh grade's tough, huh?**

**Petal: ****Thatz****. **_**Stay out of my diary**_**.**

**Thatz: Yes'm!**

**Rune: Petal, you read ****Bridge to Terabithia**** in fifth grade.**

**Petal: Your point being?**

**Rune: *sigh* Never mind.**

**Petal: Review so I know I have readers!**


	10. Chapter 9: Inquiry 3- Petal's Problem

**5/1/14**

**Petal: Tomorrow's my birthday!**

**Bierrez: Am I supposed to care?**

**Petal: If you value your so-called 'manliness', then yes.**

**Bierrez: I doubt you can do anything to me.**

**Petal: It's a little something called 'authoress powers', mi enemigo.**

**Bierrez: (shocked) Did you actually just google how to say enemy in spanish?**

**Petal: I'm not lazy when it comes to computers. Plus, I wanted to say 'amigo', but I hate you, so I put 'enemigo'. To all who are as bad at Spanish as I am and didn't know that: now you do! *snaps fingers***

**Bierrez: *is wearing a frilly pink sparkly ribbony foofy hoop skirt ball-gown and is wearing an overpowering sickly sweet perfume straight from Erika's shop in Celadon City in Pokemon* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Everyone: *Snapping pictures* Priceless!**

**Petal: I don't own Dragon Knights, Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode. Neither does my brother, the other half of the pikaree1 duo.**

9999999999999999999999999999

With Petal and her pokemon...

Petal approached one of the many prissy, well-dressed middle-aged women in the north end of town. She had, of course, taken care to wear the dress she had worn at the feast so as to not be looked down on as an 'unproperly dressed ruffian'. "Excuse me, ma'am," she said politely. "May I please ask you a question?"

"Of course," the woman replied.

"What do you know of the Bloodred Rose and the Copper Flash?"

"Nothing, child. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Thank you for your time."

It was like that everytime she asked.

On her way to the cafe, Petal bumped into two people.

"Berry! Tasuku!" she exclaimed, surprised (My OC reads manga!).

The white Mew Mew looked surprised as well, and Tasuku...well, he was the same old Tasuku. "How do you know us?" Berry asked.

"Um... I know someone who goes to the cafe!"

"Okay. Are you headed to the cafe? We just finished our deliveries and were heading there ourselves, so you can walk with us if you want!"

"Thanks," Petal said cheerfully as her new acquaintances were hugged (*cough* tackled *cough*) by her pokemon.

"Ah!" shouted Tasuku suddenly.

The girls turned to him. "What? Is it Chimera Animal?!"

He hugged Berry. "I forgot to do that this morning," he explained, and then the three of them set off for Cafe Mew Mew.

**Petal: They aren't in Tokyo; let's just say that Ryou and Akasaka opened up more branches of Cafe Mew Mew and go with that.**

**Bierrez: *watching Mew Mew Power* Hey, Cesia wasn't kidding! This is good!**

**Petal: Meh. The original japanese version was much better. Dren (Kish) just sounds so annoying when he calls Mark (Masaya Aoyama) 'Romeo'. I mean, really! Zoey (Ichigo) chose him over you, Dren! Just deal with it! And Bierrez? Before you watch the next episode, read the manga. By the way, only some of the episodes are in english. You'll have to settle for subtitles before long.**

**Bierrez: *finishes watching the last fan-dubbed episode* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THERE AREN'T ANYMORE!**

**Petal: *sigh* Just watch the english sub. Dear readers, please review and give me the motivation to type faster! Petal, out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Too Crossover-y

**5/3/14**

**Petal: I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**Bierrez: So why didn't you?**

**Petal: Well, because my birthday was yesterday and- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE STILL HERE?!**

**Bierrez: Yeah.**

**Petal: As I was saying, my birthday was yesterday and Mom took us to Target and got Pokemon X version for my brothers and me then we went to a restaurant and when we got home it was nonstop Pokemon until bedtime. We chose Froakie, and today we got a Charmander! Froakie, who we nicknamed Naruto, evolved into Frogadier, our Fletchling, Flare, evolved into Fletchinder, our Charmander, Zelda, evolved into Charmeleon just now, we have a Zigzagoon I nicknamed Lin, we have a Vivillon nicknamed Pillavilla, and we have two Pikachus nicknamed Pikoo and Pearl! Now leave, Bierrez, before I transform you again!**

**Bierrez: I'm gone! *runs of in a cloud of dust***

**Petal: Our youngest brother, who we'll call Fishboy here, will do the disclaimer!**

**Fishboy: Why do we have to do a disclaimer?**

**Petal: So we don't get sued. We don't own Dragon Knights, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode!**

101010101010101010101010

_Crash!_

"Lettuce! That's the twelfth plate today!" (Ryou)

"G-gomen nasai!" (Lettuce)

"Ichigo, clean that up." (Mint)

"Aargh! Mint, why don't you help for once!?" (Ichigo)

"Pudding! Stop spinning those plates!" (Berry)

"Here is your strawberry cake. Enjoy." (Zakuro)

"Zakuro! Act more perky! Arceus, you're as bad as Tetheus!" (Petal)

"Teth-who?" (Tasuku)

"I think she either said Tetheus or Tefeus." (Masaya)

"Hey, Koneko-chan!" (Kish)

"It's Kish! Hide me, Masaya!" (Ichigo)

The group of half-dragon half-demon/fairy/humans stared blankly at the scene that greeted them. There was a girl in a pink waitress uniform scurrying around doing all the work, a boy in a waiter uniform helping her, a girl in white scolding another waiter, a girl in blue sipping tea, a girl in green breaking dishes, a girl in yellow spinning plates, a girl in purple acting like Tetheus (cold), a snobby rich blonde guy, a smiling chef, and a green-haired levitating boy who was chasing the girl in pink. Suffice to say, Cafe Mew Mew was in total pandemonium. (Is this becoming too crossover-y? Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power), LOL)

Petal rushed over to them in a scarlet uniform. "They were really busy, so I just started helping! Give me aminute, and then we can have our meeting!" She turned to the blonde man. "Hey, Ryou! Can I have a break and access to the meeting room?"

"No."

"Let me or I'll lend Ichigo my mallet the next time you tick her off! By the way, it was just upgraded with a 2-inch steel plating!"

"It's all yours," he said with a shudder.

"Good," she smirked.

"Who are these guys?" asked Kitchel.

"Ichigo Momomiya (Zoey Hansen) (pink), Mint Aizawa (Corina Bucksworth) (blue), Lettuce Midorikawa (Bridget Verdant) (green), Pudding Fong (Kiki Benjamin) (yellow), Zakuro Fujiwara (Renee Roberts) (purple), Berry Shirayuki (white), Masaya Aoyama (Mark) (helpful waiter), Tasuku Meguro (scolded waiter), Ryou Shirogane (Elliot Grant) (blondie), Keiichiro Akasaka (Wesley) (chef), and Kish (Dren) (annoying grasshead). Looks like Ichigo-neechan needs some help." Petal pointed to each of them in turn. Then she hollered, "Kish! Pie called for you, and he sounded mad!"

The grasshead bit his lip. "Was it the whoopee cushion? Or erasing all the data he had in his computer? Or is it 'cause I gave his Gameboy Advance to Tart?" He floated away as he spoke, and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

Petal turned to the half-dragons. "Let's go compare notes."

1010101010101010101010101010

"Rath, Cesia, you're up first."

"Well," began Rath, "all we learned is that Cesia and I can probably run faster than those ninja when chased by fans."

That statement brought giggles from the audience.

"Kitchel and I learned that when push comes to shove, Rune goes on a rampage and can't be stopped," Thatz chuckled.

"Told ya, Kitchel," Petal said smugly. "Where's my twenty bucks?"

Kitchel muttered something under her breath while handing over the money.

"I should've known you two would know each other," said Thatz with a shake of his head. "And I'm willing to bet that you know Delte and Tintlet personally, too."

Petal beamed. "Vey perceptive of you, Thatz!" The smile dropped. "I couldn't find anything on my inquiry."

The whole group let out a defeated sigh when all of a sudden...

"Why the long faces, everyone?"

101010101010101010101010

**Rune: How could you, Petal?**

**Petal: How could I what?**

**Rune: How could you leave us with a cliffhanger?**

**Petal: Relax, I'll type up the next chappie soon enough. Review, peoples!**


	12. Chapter 11: Another Reunion

**5/3/14**

**Petal: Like I said, I'm updating two chapters in one day! I hate cliffhangers!**

**Ash: She really hates them! The suspense would keep her up all night if she was a reader!**

**Petal: Now do the disclaimer, Ash Ketchum!**

**Ash: pikaree1 own Dragon Knights and Pokemon!**

**Pikachu: Pika (They don't).**

"Why the long faces, everyone?"

There was a boy of about ten standing in front of them. He had short coppery reddish hair, and his eyes were green. He wore a simple outfit consisting of a green t-shirt, jean shorts, and red sneakers. He had tan skin that matched Petal's complexion exactly and there were creatures standing behind him: a Pichu, a baby Kangaskhan, a Sandshrew, an Atripom, a Glomplax, and a Gigasmart (Atripom, Glomplax, and Gigasmart are fictional pokemon. Atripom looks like a three-tailed Ambipom, Glomplax is like a Snorlax except ten times bigger, and Gigasmart is like a Metagross except it's much, much smarter. Look up all this stuff on google images).

"COPPER?!" shrieked Petal. With a sweatdrop, she realized the others didn't have any idea who he was although they probably had a good idea. "This is my younger brother, Copper." A huge anger mark was pulsating above her head. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING! GIVE ME A WARNING OR SOMETHING BEFOREHAND SO I CAN PREPARE NEXT TIME, WHY DONTCHA! AND...! AND...!"

As Petal continued her rant, another piece of Rath's memory was unlocked.

*Flashback mode*

_"Hey, Rath! Let's play!"_

_Little Rath turned around and saw the hazy image of a boy behind him._

_"Big sis is away, and I'm bored!" he whined. "Got anything to do?!"_

_Little Rath's face lit up. "Let's go demon hunting!"_

_"Oooh, yeah!" The boy let out a sharp whistle, and a group of pokemon that looked exactly like Copper's minus Gigasmart appeared._

_The two children explored the forests on Glomplax-back, pointing out demons and picking off the weak ones one by one. Finally, they reached the heart of the forest and prepared for a boss battle with the tough demon lurking there._

_"Are you my next victims?" a voice boomed._

_"Hah! Not likely!" retorted Rath. "You're _our _next victim! Now come out and fight!"_

_The demon suddenly quieted._

_"Well?!" The young demon-obsessed half-dragon raged. "Come out and fight like a demon!"_

_The demon came out of the bushes sheepishly. "Um...April Fools?"_

_"YOU TRICKED US! AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" the two boys shouted before mercilessly attacking the poor shrimpy demon._

_Operation Beat Up The Forest Terror: success by the Forest Fighters._

_This explained why Thatz's 'Operation Fishfry by the Fishnets' didn't weird him out as much as it should have._

_*_End Flashback*

"C'mon guys; it's time to go." Petal's order snapped Rath back to the present.

"Aren't you going to tell your bro who we are?" Thatz asked expectantly.

Petal shrugged. "I mailed him when you first came, so he knows who you guys are. C'mon, let's go."

**Petal: And my little bro makes his debut in the story! Any words, Copper?**

**Copper: Hey, y'aaaaall! How are youuuuuuu! Why am I talking weeeeeeeeeird!**

**Petal: No clue. The next chapter is finally typed! Oh, my aching fingers! If you want to know what anything looks like, you should just go on Google Images! Review, peeps! Copper just encountered a Luvdisc! C'mon, Lin, you can beat it! One more level 'til she evolves into a Linoone! Petal, out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Sneaky- or Not

**5/5/14**

**Petal: Hi! Sorry for not updating more often! As if anyone's actually reading this...**

**Tintlet: Cheer up! At least you can write!**

**Petal: But everyone read's Copper's fanfictions and not mine!**

**Tintlet: Um...**

**Mei mei (from Beyblade Metal Masters): Eat these dumplings and tear up!**

**Xiao Jin (from Beyblade Metal Masters): I think you mean 'cheer up' Mei mei...**

**Petal: Ah! Xiao Jin! You're just the person I wanted to see!**

**X.J: I am?**

**Petal: Yup! *whacks him on the head with mallet* Thanks, I needed that.**

**X.J.: My face!**

**Petal: Gil! Disclaimer!**

**Gil:...**

**Petal: Saabel! Get over here and do the disclaimer or I'll feed Garaba to Varawoo!**

**Saabel: pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights, Pokemon, or Kilala Princess!**

121212121212121212

Rath and the gang snuck into the building cautiously. Rune grimaced. "Just wonderful. We all have to pass Princess Arona and Tupet's rooms to get to ours."

"I knew I should've installed elevators on both sides of the inn, but nooooooo, I just _had _to listen to Aunt Delia. After her idea of hiring flirts who just raid the kitchen when they're not on a diet instead of working, I should know better than to listen to her advice," muttered Petal.

The group tip-toed past Tupet's room first. Evil fangirl's room- cleared.

Next was Arona's room. There was yelling inside.

"I've known Rath much longer than you! He's mine!"

"That's where you're wrong, sister, 'cause unlike you, I'm true royalty! He's _mine!_"

They all sweatdropped and Copper mumbled something through the gag Petal put on him to make sure he was as quiet as possible.

"'They're fighting over a man who's not for sale'," Petal translated in a whisper.

They were about to leave when the door banged open. "We thought we sensed you here, Rathy-kins!" Tupet and Arona shouted triumphantly.

The poor Dragon Lord hugged Cesia in fright without knowing what would happen because of it.

Luckily for all of them, he was lucky.

The fangirls fainted, foaming at the mouths.

Our lucky group scurried past them with Petal and Copper muttering, "I'll never understand how fangirls always know where the object of their obsession is."

Spoiled bratty princess's room- cleared.

Rune and Thatz were escorted to their second floor bachelors' rooms since Tintlet and Delte weren't there, and then Rath and Cesia were led to their third floor couple's room. After that, Petal and Copper headed up to the fourth floor one-story house they shared with their aunt and cousin and each went to his or her respective room.

1212121212121212

**Petal: Aaaaaaaaaand we're done with this chapter! I hate the ASK! I had like one sentence left in my argumentive essay when time was up! I mean seriously, they expect us to write an essay in 45 minutes?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! AN OUTRAGE, I SAY! AAAAAAAAAARGH!**

**Saabel &amp; Tintlet (restraining me): Yikes! Gil, help!**

**Gil: ...**

**Saabel &amp; Tintlet: -.-'**

**Petal: This is completely random, but who else thinks that Dynamis from Beyblade Metal Fury is flashy, annoying, and girly? Don't expect updates anytime soon if you're actually reading this story as it's being updated! I'll have more typed during summer vacation which starts June 23rd! Au revoir!**


	14. Chapter 13: Dreams

**5/7/14**

**Petal: ASK Math Day 1: Completed!**

**Thatz: What ASK?**

**Petal: It's a test. A big test. If I don't do good enough, I won't be able to be in the advanced classes next year.**

**Thatz: *looks at test* x.x**

_**Thatz- K.O!**_

**Petal: *sobbing* I know, right?! I really don't want to repeat pre-algebra next year! Not after I worked so hard this year!**

**Veeva: *snaps fingers- er... paw?***

_**Poof**_**!**

**Dyanamis (from Beyblade): *suddenly appears* Huh- wha- nuh- huh? The stars didn't warn me of this!**

**Pichi: *whispers in Petal's ear***

**Petal: Hey, yeah! *glomps Dynamis***

**Dynamis: *faints from being glomped* x.x**

_**Dynamis- K.O!**_

**Petal (lauging manically): WA HA HA HA! IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! I BEAT HIM JUST BY GLOMPING HIM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SWEET BLACKMAIL!**

**Pichi &amp; Veeva: *sweatdrop***

**Petal: I just love torturing that guy. I'll have Tithi (also from Beyblade) grafiti his temple next time! I own nothing!**

**Lillian (from Pokemon): Let's get busy!**

**Petal: Translation: start the story.**

Rath was dreaming. For some reason, he was chasing after a boy and a girl. "Wait!" he heard himself shout. "Please! Come back!"

The boy turned to him but was grabbed by the girl. "We're sorry," she said softly. "We gotta go. Bye."

With one last glance over their shoulders, the pair shouted, "REMEMBER US!" and then they faded away.

Rath awoke with a start. He was pale-faced and breathing heavily. Before he could try to get back to sleep, Cesia emerged from the bathroom dressed in the clothes she wore in volume 1 (not the cloak- the first dress from chapter 1).

"Rath? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Um...yeah!" he answered with fake cheerfulness. "Just a bad dream is all!"

Cesia's eyebrow rose at 'dream', but she said nothing. Instead, she tossed Rath his clothes from the same chapter as hers. "Get changed and go to the dining hall when you're done. Petal said we're going demon hunting in the forest because the ninja will probably be there, too."

* * *

The first thing spoken to Rath when he entered the dining hall was, "What was your dream about?"

Rath stared at Petal blankly. "What?"

"What was your dream about?" she repeated. "I've studied many different types of fortune-telling, and sometimes dreams have meanings."

Rath recounted the entire dream because of Cesia insisting it would be good for him.

Petal tapped her chin. "Alright, lessee... I think this either means you've lost those two people or you're going to."

Just then, Copper hurtled downstairs dragging Rune and Thatz behind him. Guess what the two of them were dressed in! Their outfits from volume 1. Duh.

The group scarfed down breakfast (except for Cesia, who had already eaten), but they didn't eat fast enough. Arona and Tupet strode into the room, arguing. Rath was grateful that he had Cesia and Thatz on either side of him with Rune sitting across. Petal and Copper occupied the seats next to the elf, so it was like Rath was enveloped in a protective square.

The two fangirls sneered at Cesia before beginning to eat.

Rath, Rune, and Petal bristled (Thatz and Copper were having an eating contest, and Cesia...welll, Cesia just plain didn't care). No one sneered at Dragon Queen Cesia. _No one._

Rune and Petal whacked the two girls with their mallets while Rath borrowed Misty's (Pokemon character) which had been left with Petal to be upgraded. The remainder of the meal passed in silence.

All of a sudden, Copper's brain was hit with a genius prank! He nudged Rath under the table and told him of the plot with some quickly scribbled signs. He answered with a barely perceptible nod.

"Hey, you two," he said brightly while Copper informed everyone else about the plan and distributed cameras. "We're all going on a picnic today! Care to join us?"

Tupet and Arona gasped at the 'chance' he had 'unknowingly' given them. All they had to do was get him alone and he'd be theirs (A/N: Yeah, right. ^.^)! "Of _course_ we'll go," they said in unison.

Rath gave them a fake cheery smile. "Cool! Go get your weapons; we'll wait for you outside."

Tupet paled. "W-weapons?"

Arona, in the meantime, called one of her heavily armed bodyguards.

Rath shook his head at this. "We're going demon hunting before the picnic, so you'll need a weapon if you're going to join us 'cause I ain't saving you! By the way, according to the official rules set down by the Demon Hunting Association, a group should only have four males and four females at most. Bodyguards are out of the question."

SNAP!

The cameras flashed as Rath's group snapped pictures of Tupet and Arona's shocked faces.

"I'll keep these photos around for laughs," Rath chuckled, and then he patted Copper on the head like one would a little child who just accomplished something impressive- which was actually pretty accurate. "Kid, you're a genius."

Copper grinned. "I've gotta be to be the- MRRFL MPH!"

Petal slapped a hand over her brother's mouth, cutting him off. "Ha ha! Isn't he just so silly, thinking he's a ninja (A/N: Hey Petal, who said anything about a ninja? Yeah, I laugh at my OCs, got a problem?)!" she laughed nervously, sweatdropping. "A-anyway, let's get going!"

**Petal: Done like dinner!**

**Dan (from Bakugan): That's my line!**

**Petal: Beat it, Pyro. *teleports him back* In English, we watched a movie, and Mrs. C said it was one of those that you can watch more than once, and my brain was saying, 'So's Pokemon!' 'cause if I had a nickel everytime I watched Giratina and the Sky Warrior, I'd be a rich girl by now! Hasta la vista, mi amigos!**

**Jaden (from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX): Is that the same language?**

**Petal: No clue. Review, review, review!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Truth- Part 1

**5/10/14**

**Petal: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sorry for not updating for a few days!**

**Bierrez: Like anyone's actually reading this…**

**Petal: Quiet, you. *fingers poised to snap* Don't make me do it.**

**Bierrez: YIKES! PIKAREE1 DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Petal: *snaps fingers***

**Bierrez: *is wearing a frilly pink sparkly ribbony foofy hoop skirt ball-gown and is wearing an overpowering sickly sweet perfume straight from Erika's shop in CeladonCity in Pokemon. Again.**

**Fire: *holds up sign* Why haven't I been put in the story?**

**Petal: Because you're Gil's dragon now.**

**Fire: Then what about Light?**

**Petal: It just wouldn't be the same! Sob! I can't imagine Rath arguing with a dragon other than you! Sniffle!**

**Fire: Sniff… Water?**

**Petal: It's Saabel's dragon.**

**Fire: Earth?**

**Petal: Too big.  
**

**Fire: …Wind…?**

**Petal: It didn't make much of an appearance in the actual manga…**

**Fire: Let's just start the story before Wind gets wind of this and joins Sasuke Uchiha in the emo corner.**

**Petal: Since when do you read fanfiction?**

"On our next episode of 'Thatz's Expedition', our beloved heroes, the Ninjanets, have begun Operation Ninjafry!" (Thatz)

"You know, you'll never catch u- MMMMPH!" (Copper)

"ISN'T HE JUST A LAUGH?! HAR HAR HAR!" (Petal)

"Hey, Thatz, there's a friend who I should introduce you to sometime. She runs a show called 'May's Expeditoin'. Grasshead finds it weird." (Copper)

"And endearing. Don't forget endearing." (Petal)

"WHERE IN DUSIS' NAME ARE THE DEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOONS?! I WANNA HUNT THEM NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" (-.-' Guess who)

"Rath! Calm yourself! We just entered the forest!" (Cesia &amp; Rune)

The group trekked deeper into the forest, all of them casually defeating any demons that crossed their path. All of a sudden, they heard an angry roar. A huge gust of wind (NO IT WAS NOT CESIA'S TO ALL YOU DOLTS WHO THOUGHT IT WAS ALTHOUGH THERE AREN'T ANY OF YOU OUT THERE) split the group. Petal and Copper were nowhere to be seen; Rath assumed they were either knocked out by the wind or looking for the perfect angle to strike.

An enormous demon looking exactly like Cesia's illusion appeared. "I THOUGHT THE WITCH ATE THAT THING!" she shrieked.

Predictably, the pair of ninja appeared and gave Rath unneeded help in his fight against the demon. Oh well, it'll get beaten three times as fast.

"How do you guys always show up when there's trouble?!" Rath asked, intending to get some answers,

"It is our duty to protect people, especially you," the ninjas answered.

"But she won't tell me why," added CF.

"Shut it!" BR huffed. "It's not my fault I had to erase your memories because you can't keep a secre- oops, said too much..."

"TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the boys shouted in unison.

At that very moment, a huge, slicing gust of wind blew at the trio, tearing the masks and hoods off the ninjas' faces, revealing...

**Petal: Cliffy!**

**Rath: Who is it? Who is it? Who is i-**

**Rune: RATH! QUIET!**

**Everyone minus Rune: My eardrums...**

**Petal: REVIEW! I MUST HAVE REVIEWS! I MUST KNOW IF I HAVE READERS! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**Thatz: Don't you think you're being dramatic?**

**Petal: No, seriously, I need reviews or I'll go crazy and might go to the emo corner.**

**Thatz: Really?**

**Petal: JK! But in the name of God, Arceus, Ash, Pikachu, and all that's righteous and holy, I really need reviews. Why do you think authors write? So people read their work! And to know that people are reading my work, I need reviews! Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Truth- Part 2

**5/12/14**

**Petal: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY SOCIAL STUDIES TEST ABOUT JAPAN WAS SO HAAAAAAARD!**

**Thatz: *deafened***

**Gil: ...**

**Petal: Gee, Gil, you're **_**such**_** a comforting person.**

**Gil: ...**

**Petal: AAAAAARGH! SAY SOMETHING ALREADY! YOUR SILENCE IS JUST CREEPY! I DON'T KNOW HOW THOSE DRAGONS STAND IT!**

**Gil: ...**

**Petal: You know what your silence is creepy like? Shydeman. Your silence is creepy like Shydeman.**

**Gil: ...Hi.**

**Everyone: **_**GIL **__**SPOKE**__**?!**_

**Petal: Gil, do the disclaimer, or I'll compare you to Shydeman again.**

**Gil: ...Pikaree1 owns nothing.**

**Petal: I love Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal almost as much as I love Pokemon. You'll understand as you read. Now let's staht da chapta!**

_At that very moment, a huge, slicing gust of wind blew at the trio, tearing the masks and hoods off the ninjas' faces, revealing..._

...Petal and Copper.

Okay, so it was obvious to you because of all those 'hints' I gave, but Rath and co. aren't all-knowing authoresses and readers!

"Wha- How-" Rath stuttered.

Petal smiled sadly. "I guess this little masquerade is over. I'll explain after this battle has ended." She gripped her crescent charm, and it transformed into a slim silver sword, breaking off from the necklace.

Rune gasped. "Isn't that a..."

"...Dragon Sword!" Thatz finished in shock.

"Moon Dragon!" the newly discovered knight cried. A shining silver dragon that was as beautiful and elegant as what the Italians call _La Bella Luna_ and looked like a bigger version of her crystal-ball holder appeared, and Petal wore silver dragon armor over her ninja uniform.

"So that's what it was," muttered Thatz.

"Sun Dragon!" shouted Copper, raising a massive gold sword with a keen edge. A ginormous, majestic golden dragon with deadly looking fangs and claws was summoned from his sword, and he wore golden dragon armor over his ninja gear.

"SELENA! HELIOS! COMBINED ATTACK! HOPE SHINING LIGHT RAY!" the two screamed as one, and with a blinding flash of light, the demon was obliterated.

* * *

"Get comfortable, everyone, because I don't know how long this will take," Petal said.

Everyone shifted in his or her seat to find a good position while Petal began the tale.

"When the dragons were created, there were seven. The four elemental dragons: Fire, the dragon of flames, Earth, the dragon of rocks, ground, and soil, Water, the dragon of rivers, lakes, and oceans, and Wind, the dragon of air. There was the leader of the dragons: Light, the dragon of all forms of light. Finally, there were two dragons created to help them: Helios, the dragon of sunlight, and Selena, the dragon of moonlight. They served directly under Light.

"Each of the dragons were compatible with one or the other. Fire, Earth, and Light were compatible with Helios, getting a power boost whenever he was near.

"Water, Wind, and Light were compatible with Selena, getting a power boost whenever she was near.

"The dragons' creator said, 'My wonderful, powerful creatures, you shall all find masters to lead this continent. Helios, Selena, you two may only search for a master once Light has found his.'

"Fire chose a human that lived deep in the mountains.

"Earth chose a clever, quick-fingered human thief.

"Water chose one of the gentle elves.

"Wind chose a haughty yet skilled nobleman.

"Light, however, went to his creator with a human baby with blonde tufts of hair and laughing green eyes.

"'My son,' said the creator, 'why have you chosen this creature as your master? It is barely a hatchling.'

"'True,' agreed Light, 'but it will become powerful because it will be raised by dragons.'

"'I should be the leader instead of Light,' protested Wind. 'I chose the best master.'

"'Silence!' shouted Selena. Although she was the youngest, she was the wisest- Light isn't because it was later discovered that he and all his masters participated in harebrained schemes. 'This human has the oppurtunity to be raised by dragons! He shall learn to communicate with us and understand us better than your chosen ever will!'

"'Well then who is your master, Selena? And your twin's?' Wind sneered. (A/N: All the dragons are siblings in my story. They were also created in the order and pairs that follows in my story: Light. Earth and Water. Fire and Wind. Helios and Selena)

"'The child will choose,' responded Helios. 'And then I will teach them how to do barrel rolls.' Yeah, my bro's dragon has an obssession with barrel rolls. That's also why he's not considered the wisest. He hit his head one too many times while practicing that trick with all his previous masters.

"They then wandered Dusis with the child until they came across two human babies lying on the ground, mewling pitifully.

"'They have been abandoned,' Selena quickly deduced with a frown.

"'Look at Light's chosen!' exclaimed Helios.

"It had crawled over to the other human younglings and had begun to play with them. 'Those children will be our masters,' Helios and Selena decided as one.

"When they went back to the heavens, their creator told them all to name their masters.

"'He shall be called Fyn,' declared Fire.

"'He shall be called Kitz,' rumbled Earth.

"'She shall be called Tintlet,' decided Water.

"'He shall be called Pickle,' proclaimed Wind.

"'The other dragons stared at him.

"'Dilly-bar?' he suggested.

"More stares.

"'Nah...Dill?' he said.

"'Nadil it is, then!' boomed the creator.

"'I meant Dill,' Wind muttered under his breath.

"'He shall be called Lykouleon," said Light.

"'He shall be called Sol,' said Helios.

"'And she shall be called Luna,' Selena finished.

"The dragons trained their riders as best they could.

"Fyn excelled at tracking and navigation- his mountain experiences came in handy. Plus, he had a strange affinity to cats.

"Kitz excelled at strategizing and figuring out puzzles- his days as a thief taught him well. He loved treasure and food, but was fiercely loyal to his friends above all.

"Tintlet excelled at healing, but she could be scary when she wanted to be. Once, when Nadil tried to get her to cut her hair, she booted him into the next week.

"Nadil excelled at...um...eating pickles? He was really good at evil laughs.

"Lykouleon excelled at everything a leader should. He was wise, benevolent, and powerful. His one fault was how he was always sneaking out of the castle, a fault of every Dragon Lord after him. You know something weird? All the White Dragon Officers have been the only ones to try to keep the Dragon Lords in check.

"Sol and Luna excelled at fighting enemies from their dragons. The two also frequently participated in chariot races. Sol mastered everything to do with fighting that Lykouleon did, and Luna was able to help with the more scholarly part of his duties.

"Ever since then, the Sunlight and Moonlight Dragons' masters have been chosen by the Dragon Lord."

Petal sat back after finishing the story hoping that it would keep them from thinking about how she was a knight. She knew that they hadn't known that legend because the only ones who could tell it were the Moon Dragon and, by association, her knight. She braced herself for the famed barrage of questions Selena had said would come from those who had heard the story for the first time.

"Is Gil a descendant of Fyn?"

"Yes."

"Why are they both named after fish body parts?" (gill, fin)

"No clue."

"Kitchel and I are that Kitz guy's descendants, right?"

"Yup."

"So why wasn't I originally a dragon?"

"Good question. Have someone search the archives when you get back to the castle."

"Is my Tintlet a descendant of a dragon?"

"Yeppers!"

"What's with Wind's obssesion with pickles?! It even gave me a pickle-making kit for my birthday!"

"Do I look like I know?"

"Have all the Dragon Lords been named Lykouleon?"

"All except you. Still, it's uncanny how all the Dragon Lords sneak out of the castle for one reason or another. If you were blonde, people would think you were the late Lord Lykouleon CXXIV(124)'s son."

"Have all the Wind Dragon Knights been called Nadil?"

"Naw, it was pure chance that the most recent Nadil was named what he was."

"How many Wind Dragon Knights have defected to the demons?"

"Only two. The original and the Nadil you fought."

"We're hungry. When's lunch?"

"Copper! Thatz! We eat at noon! Geez! Any more questions?"

"I'm hu-"

"Ash, my dear cousin, as much as I love you, I won't feed you. Lunch is soon, so just hold on a little longer. However, Serena might have some cookies left, and the portal to the PokeDimension is still open. AMOURSHIPPERS UNITE!"

"Will Rath marry me?"

"No, Tupet and Arona, he won't. He's already married."

"But if he wa-"

"I still wouldn't."

"WAAAAAH!"

"How'd the Dragon Lord choose you two?"

That question caught Petal off guard, but she quickly recovered. "You'll know someday. By the way, you should eat lunch and then leave. It's a two-hour ride to the Dragon Castle, and Thatz needs to check the archives. Is that okay with you guys?"

They all nodded their assent.

* * *

Petal hugged each of them goodbye as they boarded their dragons (or former dragon, in Rune's case. I revived the dragons for my fanfic, K? Plus, Petal and Copper aren't going with them because they 'have to watch over the inn'). Before releasing Rath, she slipped a key into his hand. "Shelf 3 in the library. Hidden compartment by the Light Dragon History Book." She let go and waved goodbye.

"Maybe we'll meet you two again someday," said Rune.

Petal and Copper just smiled pleasantly and nodded. As soon as they were out of earshot, she whispered, "Perhaps sooner than you think," with an enigmatic smile.

**Petal: One more chapter to go! Yeah! To curious readers, Sol and Luna are the Roman names for Helios and Selena in Greek mythology. Also, in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Yuma's ace monster, Utopia, had an attack called Hope Shining Ray in the Japanese anime. I grouped the elemental dragons' compatabilities based on how the element cards in Cardcaptor Sakura are grouped between Kero and Yue.**

**Gil: ...**

**Petal: And he's still silent. Well, gotta go, Copper's itching to get on the laptop and **_**play games instead of WORKING ON OUR JOINTED POKEMON FANFICTION! POKEMON AS IN P-O-K-ACCENT ON THE-E-MON! THERE'S AN ACCENT ON THE E! WHY DON'T PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT?! **_**Sayonara, everyone!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Last Puzzle Piece

**Petal: Yippee! The last chapter! I typed it!**

**Bierrez: Joy.**

**Petal: Aw, c'mon, show a little more enthusiasm! The last chapter means the end of your torture of having to be in my disclaimers!**

**Bierrez: *perks up* Hey, you're right!**

**Petal: …For now.**

**Bierrez: *droops***

**Petal: Sorry for not updating recently. The end of the schoolyear is absolutely hectic. I've got tests, a research paper, and an art final that I wouldn't have to take if I hadn't forgotten to ask my mom to take me to the art show at the high school. The one beacon in my desolate existence is the field trip on June 5****th****, the day before my science final.**

**Bierrez: That's not the only beacon.**

**Petal: Oh yeah, there's also anime. I've recently started watching Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha look so cute together! If I had a nickel every time that half-demon denied it or showed that he secretly actually cares about her, I'd be rich!**

**Inuyasha: I don't like her!**

***nickel falls from sky***

**Petal: *picks up nickel* Riiiiiiiiiiiight.**

**Miroku, Sango, &amp; Kaede: Riiiiiiiiiiiight.**

**Hojo: Hey, Kagome-**

**Petal: *beans him on the head* *racks her brain for a reason so she doesn't get scolded by Kagome* Um…Kagome! You and Inuyasha do my disclaimer!**

**Kagome &amp; Inuyasha: pikaree1 own nothing.**

**Rath: DEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOON! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

Once the group of half-dragons reached the castle, they all headed straight for the library; Thatz and Rune to search the archives for Kitz and Tintlet, Cesia to research Wind's pickle obsession, and Rath to use the key. While the other three searched, Rath slipped the key into the designated spot and opened the compartment.

Inside was a disk.

He went to his office and slid the disk into his computer (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else). A video began playing.

Petal's face appeared onscreen. "Hello, Rath. If you are watching this, I assume you have met- or rather, re-met- me, and I've handed you the key to your hidden memories. What you are about the watch is the last puzzle piece to your memories. You might want to sit down."

A video began playing.

_Petal poked her head into a room. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?" she asked._

"_Yes," answered Lykouleon. "I have a mission for you. First, however, I would like to give you this." He handed her an elegant silver sword._

"_Is this a…dragon sword?" she asked curiously. "I thought all the dragons except Wind were accounted for..."_

_He nodded. "Yes. It is the Moon Dragon Sword. Few know of it. I've chosen you to wield it, for it will aid you on this mission."_

"_Say, what _is _my mission?" she wondered._

"_You will infiltrate the demon castle," he replied. "Rath won't need a nursemaid forever, and I've seen your magic disguise you and Rath so that you two can sneak out of the castle to hunt demons. I want you to disguise yourself as a demon and spy on Nadil's forces."_

_The new knight nodded and saluted him. "Understood, sir!"_

"_Also…" Lykouleon picked up a golden sword. "Give this to your brother. I have chosen him to become the Sun Dragon Knight. You may take him with you on your mission if you wish. Before you leave the castle, erase everyone's memories of you except mine. Goodbye, young knight, and good luck."_

"Before we move on to part two, I'd like to give you the short version of why I don't age," Petal said. "Plot convenience. Since I don't want your brain to explode trying to figure out what I'm talking about, let's move on!"

"_I'm sorry about this, Rath."_

"_Sorry for what?" asked a child version of Rath._

"_For this." Before the young dragon could react, he was out cold, and tendrils of magic were sifting through his brain, hiding certain memories. _

_Petal looked at the sleeping form with tears in her eyes. "I hope Lord Lykouleon is right about this. I hope Rune will look after him. I hope I can return," she whispered. Then she stopped and thought for a moment. "Hey, why am I acting like I'll never gonna see 'im again? Whatever. Goodbye, Rath. I'll come back someday!"_

On the screen, Petal was smiling. "I'm proud of you, Rath. Now sit back and watch the magic."

Memories were flowing through Rath's head.

Petal and Copper going demon hunting with him.

Petal and Copper pranking Alfeegi with him.

Petal tucking him and Copper into their beds for the night.

Petal and Copper trying to help him cook.

"Everyone's memories will come back when yours do, and when that happens, you'll be having two guests."

True to the girl's words, the door was barraged with knocks.

Rath opened it before any of the maids could and was tackled in a hug by many…beings? Creatures? Whatever. Petal stood back contentedly, watching him being squished by her brother and the Pokemon.

"Welcome…back…everyone…" he managed to say before being completely submerged in the pile.

Her face broke into a grin. "We're back, Rath. We're back."

* * *

Petal and Copper resettled into the castle quite nicely. Petal befriended a majority of the castle maids while Copper got along quite well with most of the Dragon Fighters. They banded together with the maids Molly, Korra, Tara, and Pyore, and the Dragon Fighters Roberto, George, Harry, and Taro to pull mischievous pranks on Bob Bobby Bobberson CXVIII who was Tupet's 3rd cousin twice removed and very obnoxious.

A month later, it was discovered that Cesia was expecting a baby, sending the females of the castle into a squealing frenzy and the males into utter confuzzlement- minus Rune and Rath since Rath was getting lectured by Rune about how he was definitely _not_ allowed to drag a baby on a demon-hunting expedition. Raseleane and Cernozura were excitedly making male and female clothes for the currently genderless baby. Life was good.

**Petal: And now we are done, folks.**

**Bierrez: YAHOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Petal: But follow this author and keep and eye out for the sequel I'm gonna make!**

**Bierrez: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Petal: Goodbye, my friends!**


End file.
